Son of Power
by ElektrikRage
Summary: A story where Naruto gets a devastating blood line limit! But where did such a thing come from? Take a wild guess -
1. Prologue

Son of Power

-Preview-

Long ago, in a distant land...

There was a great evil who called upon darkpurple and black flames, who commanded legions of monsters, and weilder of the Triforce of Power.

He constantly, time after time, ravaged the lands known as Hyrule; and always came into power... for a few months.

Every time he conqured, he was toppled by a powerful hero. This created a type of balance and monotony that he soon, slowly but surely, became very tired of. With that, he came into an equivelent of a mid-life crysis.

Was that all the reason why he existed? To become powerful, to betray, to destroy, and to rule until The Hero comes to kill him?

UNACCEPTABLE!

So, when the time was right, he did the unthinkable; instead of returning to Hyrule from the Dark Realm, he went somewhere completely different!

With a curse to the dieties that cursed him with such a path, he said, "Ganon has left the building!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Son of power**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda. Why would I?**

In a dark room where the only illumination is on a real comfy looking chair, a man with a white tee shirt and a hunters vest and some regular blue jeans and sneakers sits down. He adjusts the fedora on his head so it only slightly shadows his blue eyes. Finally, after making himself comfortable, he speaks in a distinctly southern accent.

"Hello, I'm the narrator for this story." He picks up a nearby glass of orange juice and sips it. "I guess you're wondering, why the author chose to select a old southern boy such as myself to host an obviously oriental story? Whelp, the truth is, he was bored and he thought it would give variety and would be slightly comical. That and he was bored." He takes another sip, "Now, on to the story."

"I will be telling you of a story of a boy who finds out the heritage of his mothers side of the family. This boy would have to deal with many more hardships, but that isnt to say that there won't be any perks to this new development. There will be friendship, rivalry and revelry, love and women, and power. Alot of power."

He looks at a watch on his wrist. "Hmm, its about time that I started the story, enjoy Son of Power."

"We'll start by retelling the story thus far..."

In the Land of Waves...

The mission was botched. It had started off very simple, escort Tazuna back to Wave and protect him from minor threats, such as bandits. Sadly, such a simple mission was never meant to be.

It had all started with an ambush from two C-rank nukenin, Gouzu and Meizu, the demon twins of the mist. It was then, after the conflict had been resolved and the brothers tied up, that Tazuna told them the real reasons he hired them. The country was being rotted down to it's core by a megolomanaiacle midget called Gato, of Gato Trading and Industry. With his army of talentless, but still dangerous mercenaries, he put the country under his thumb and with it's hero dead, Gato continued his corruption of the once proud lands. Tazuna, with his bridge he was constructing, was the only one standing in his way now.

That is why they decided to continue. They had to do this, because if they didn't, no one would. It was when they got to the land of waves that they met an even bigger and more dangerous threat. Zabuza, the demon of the bloody mist. There, in an epic struggle to keep Tazuna, and themselves, alive, they faught around and on a decent sized lake, in a clearing full of mist. Since thet were fighting on his home turf, it was only a matter of time until things got from one end of the scale, that read 'bad' to the other end, that read 'worse'.

The leader of Team 7, Kakashi, was captured in a prison of water over the lake. The other two, Naruto and Sasuke, were fighting against the Demons mizubunshins. The last of the team, Sakura... well, she was pretty much useless in a fight so she stayed behind to protect Tazuna as best she could.

When all seemed lost, Naruto came up with a spur of the moment yet ingenious strategy. He took out a folded Fuuma Shuriken, and gave it to his comrad, Sasuke. That Uchiha boy threw it with good precicion, for one that broods half a day. Unfortunately, it missed, but that was part of the plan. You should have seen old no-brows face when that shuriken turned into a shadow clone with a kunai at the ready. Needless to say that he had to get out of dodge, and fast!

The only problem was that if he dodged, then he would have to release the 'Suiro no Jutsu' that requires him to stay on one place to keep your enemy in hot water. But it was either that or have a kunai lodged in his skull, so Zabuza did the sensible thing... and released Kakashi." It was at this time that Kakashi decided to not fool around anymore and lifts the headband that always covered hid left eye. What was his left eye was a Sharingan, the doujutsu and kekkei genkai that made the Uchiha so famous and revered. It allowed one to copy jutsu that anyone casts, at a higher level it allows one to cast powerful genjutsus. It can probably even slightly copy taijutsu. Although undeniably strong it is abit of a cheap cheaters weapon,if you ask me.

All of this, sans the cheap part, was explained to Naruto by Sasuke. The leader of team seven from that point on, led Zabuza into a mind game. It ended in a clash of Suiryuu no jutsus, followed by a Waterfall no jutsu by Kakashi. This led ol' no brows getting pinned to a tree by a few kunai. But just as Scarecrow was about to deliver the finishing blow, several senbon, needle-like weapons, impaled themselved onto several points in Zabuza's neck. Just then, a hunternin wearing a hunternin's mask and battle kimono popped up and took off with Zabuza's body.

Shortly afterwards, the team leaders body collapsed from chakra exaustation. Tazuna, with Naruto and Sasuke carrying Kakashi, led the team to his house, which wasn't all to far away. Thats what happened so far in the story, we now find Naruto in the woods, training against ten of his shadow clones. It has been one day since that incident with Zabuza, and since his teacher wasn't due to wake up for another two days, he decided to practice on this one type of Martial Art that he found... I beleive the scroll said Muay Thai, for Biginners, to Journeymen, to Masters. He was still working on the 'beginners' section.

"Alright, lets get this started!" He yelled enthusiastically as all of the clones come in on him all at once. The first one that came to him got a swift punch to the face, effectively dispelling it. Two more gave battle crys as they approached him from either sides. Naruto pivited on one foot, giving clone #2 a high kick to the neck. He then used the left over momentum to turn around, blocking just in time using both his fore arms. Using his right leg, he jumps and knees clone three in the face. Clone number four slides in for an attack as clone number five and six jumps into the air for an aerial assault. The blonde low kicks number four as he twists his torso to elbow number five right in the windpipes.

Sadly, he didn't move in time to block number six's fist that went to his skull. This gave number seven a clear shot for an upper cut in Naruto's gut. The person in question, however, saw all the openings around number sevens skull, and rightfully gave him a knee to the face. Before the oppertunity slips away, he grabbed number six's fist and gave a powerful jab in the face. With those annoyances gone, he turns his attention to the remaining four, who have surrounded him on all sides. 'Okay, lets reveiw what I've read in my scroll... Openings, they have a bunch in the abdomen and legs and a little in the heads. Possible attack paths... once they get within two meters of me, I think they will only attack with uppercuts... 'sigh'"Alright, lets do this! Come at me all at once!" They all charged at him.

Naruto quickly gave seven a left punch to the face and with swift thinking, for him anyways, twisted to elbo nine in the windpipe. But again, he didn't think about any openings he had and received a high and low flying kick to his face and side fell down with a 'thud' and lay there for a few seconds before he got up with a wheeze. "Ouch, well I guess I didn't get all the basics down yet huh?" Receiving a negative from a clone on standby that was reading the scroll, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well then, I guess its back to square one."

Three days later, and we find our whiskered friend meditating. That boy, Naruto, was trying to further increase his chakra reserves, after hearing some time ago that chakra is a mix of spiritual/mental and physical energies. Surprisingly enough, he fealt it slowly working!

"'Sigh', Y'know, this is kina relaxing." The boy said, relishing the silence and contemplating a dozen new pranks and thinking of the deliciousness of ramen.

It was all ruined when the door slamed open and someone yelling loudly "Naruto! Kakashi-sensei finally woke up!" When he cracks an eye open and sees a flash of pink.

"'Sigh' Well, that was short lived."

Naruto gets up, and almost instantly, his hyperactive mood sets back in like a hurricane. He is filled with many ideas for pranks as a result of so; but because Team seven is on a mission, he'll just wait till they get back home.

Over the next few hours, Kakashi explains that Zabuza is still alive, and to further prepare them to fight ol' no-brows; he taught them how to walk on trees. After a few days, and a little help from Sakura, Naruto got the skill in the bag. It was some time after he and Sasuke finished the training that Inari- Tazuna's depressed grandson- snapped at them for trying to train and fight against Gato. What was he so afraid of, anyway? Take away Gato's thugs and he's nothing more than a megolomaniacal midget with a inferiority complex. So Naruto, as impudent as he can be at times, snapped back at Inari and sent him crying. Naruto went off to train to let off some steam.

It was the next day, a nice brisk morning, that we find Naruto in a clearing; sleeping from practicing his muay thai against 30 of his clones. The clearing looked a bit torn up from the looks of things.

There was a sound of heavenly humming a as a brunette figure wearing a kimono and carrying a basked filled with herbs came into the clearing. Once the ambiguous figure saw Naruto sleeping against a tree, the brown-eyed person walked closer to him. It leaned down and thought of strangling him in his sleep, like Theseus did to the Minotaur, but thought better of it and decided to shake him awake instead. "you know, you'll get a cold if you sleep out here." The person said. Naruto blinked his eyes once, twice, and three times, before realizing that he was in the presence of a very pretty girl.; as such, he let out an intellingent reply of "uuuhhhhh, okay..."

The person lets out a femimine giggle, and extends her hands "I'm Haku" Naruto grabs it and is lifted to his feet "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" said Naruto rather loudly.

Haku smiles at his and asks "So,Naruto, why are you here all alone?"

Naruto looks into the air and replies, "To train and let off some steam, heh, I can berely remember why I was so angry; guess it worked." Haku gives it some thought and then says "But why do you train?"

Naruto gets a really hyper look as he says "To get stronger, of course! I want to be the best ninja in my village, so I can prove myself to everyone!"

Haku gives what the blonde knucklehead said some thought, and then says "Do you have someone that is precious to you?" Naruto just looks at Haku with a questioning gaze. "When a person has someone or something important and precious to protect, that is when they become truly strong, do you understand?"

Naruto understood, yea, he has precious people that are imporant to him; he even knew of others who had someone precious and protected them with all thier might. Right there, Naruto decided to protect all those that is preciouse to him. That is his promise, and he never goes back on his promise, no matter what.

"Yea, I understand that very well." The blonde says with a smile. Haku smiles as well, "Then you are truly strong, no matter what." Naruto is now grinning like and idiot, "Thanks! I'll be sure to protect everyone important to me! That is a promise, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on promises, dattebayo!"

Haku gets up and starts to leave the clearing, all the while feeling a warm feeling in her chest "I'm sure you'll reach your dreams one day, Naruto; I'm sure that we will meet again one day." Naruto smiles, this day has already been really good for him. "Oh and by the way..."he hears Haku say. "I'm a boy."

Well, that just ruins the day, doesen't it? You find a pretty girl, become friends, have a bit of bonding time, and then you find out that she is a he! "No way! And he looks prettier than Sakura-chan!" 'Its a weird world we live in, huh?'

Narrorator :Thats japanese and their ambiguousness for you, son.

It is now a few days later, and all is well. Naruto and his rival, Sasuke has mastered the tree climbing exercise. Last night, Naruto had stayed up all night training and integrating Muay Thai into tree climbing. This way, he can practice chakra control and taijutsu at the same time!

To Naruto, after a hard nights work, all is well. Although, things have a way of biting people in the face like that. One day youre on cloud nine, and the next youre in hell.

For Naruto, this has never been more true. For example: when Naruto pulled off one of his greatest pranks yet, the vandalization of the Hokage Monument, he was as happy as a prankster could be while outrunning chunin and a few jonin. His buzz was killed when his teacher, Iruka, caught him and forced him to do a pop quiz that included the henge; and after that, he sent Naruto to work on cleaning the monument!

But that situation was a mere childs problem. What is wrong now is much, MUCH, worse. Naruto, that knucklehead, decided to try to upstage Sasuke again by diving into danger (and a dome of demonic ice mirrors) head first.

The result was the loss of the element of surprise, the loss of a possible advantage, and now two young genin in a world of hurt. Of course, one good thing came out of it; the unlocking of the Sharingan. But like I said, one day youre on cloud nine, and the next youre in hell. For Sasuke, this is meant literally.

Naruto just stares at the body of his fallen comrade in disbeleif. Sure, Sasuke was an emo, self-centered, brooding, arrogant douche; but he was the closest thing that Naruto has for a friend. Dare he even say that Sasuke _is_ his friend? Yea, he was his friend, and he was his rival, and he had a dream! An ambition!

Naruto had his own dream, his own ambition and if that was taken away from him like Sasuke's dream was taken away... he was pissed, no, more than pissed, he was outright _furious_! Naruto let out a roar, and started to leak, no, pour chakra out of his body! And when he ran out of his own chakra to throw a tantrum with, he started to tap into _something else_...

Deep within Naruto's own mind...

The Kyuubi, that giant of a fox, stirred in reaction to his prison's rage. He inwardly smirked as he started pouring his own chakra into Naruto's systems. Only to find out that nothing was happening.

Upon listening closer, he could hear maniacle laughter... that was not his own. It was deep and bellowing, and filled with malicious intent that could rival a bijuu's! He listened closer as the laugh got louder and louder

"Wait," Kyuubi said, "I know that laugh, that voice..." A strange chakra oozing out of the walls started to replace Naruto's own; it was dark purple and black in color, and boy was there alot of it. "It's _you_."

Back where the action is...

"That chakra... that terrible chakra..." says Haku, frozen in place by the sheer malevolency of the chakra that Naruto continued to pour from his body. It was visible, it was dark purple and black, and it was melting her demonic ice mirrors! _Nothing _can melt her demonic ice mirrors!

With another roar, Naruto decided to rush at Haku an punch the mirror that she was in. In Haku's point of view, he hit the mirror, and the battlefeild that had her mirrors and Naruto's dead friend started to rapidly get smaller. Haku landed a good few yards away.

Meanwhile, with the battling jonin...

The thick as hell mist that Zabuza had cast on the bridge was rapidly dissipating. 'That chakra! Could it be the Kyuui? No... this chakra is human and just as potent as a bijuu's! What's happening...' Kakashi was scared, not for himself- no- he was scared for Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

With Zabuza, he was also scared, again not for himself, but for his apprentice, Haku. "Sorry, Kakashi, but it looks like we'll have to cut this one short." A tell-tale flash of chakra later and a splash of water could be heard.

Haku had enough. Naruto had literally kicked her butt all across the stone bridge. Her cloathes torn, and her hunter-nin mask nearly oblitherated (But still on her face), Haku was sure that this last punch would do her in.

Time slowed as the dark purple and black chakra-enhanced fist came in to finish what had been a long and painful torture. Haku fealt a pressure against the hunter-nin mask and utters one last goodbye... Haku opens up one eye and gasps.

Holding off her impending doom was a beaten up Zabuza! "Don't think that you can escape being my tool this easily!" He manages to rasp out; his hand burning from all the chakra radiating from an infuriated Naruto.

"Zabuza-sama..." Tears wells up in Haku's eyes as the rest of the hunter-mask fragments and fall; exposing a beutiful femimine face. In Naruto's point of veiw, he realizes that he has been killing a freind this entire time!

"H-haku," Naruto takes the time to survey the situation and sees that there are trails of blood here and there on the bridge. Looking at Haku's half-dead and concious body makes him put two and two together. "What have I done?"

Zabuza looks at the boy strangely, 'Wasn't he a ferocious killer a few moments ago?'

To avoid some writers' block, I will skip this part... Also, I don't like writing angsty crap.

Clap, clap, clap; a clapping noise echoed throughout the bridge. Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from and saw an army of mercenaries lead by a midget wearing sunglasses and a fancy business suit. "Hmph, looks like the 'demon of the hidden mist' is nothing but a whipped dog." Naruto glares at the pint-sized jerk.

"Well sorry to inform all of you... expendable tools, but I have no intentions of letting you take another breath." Naruto glares some more, this is the man would take away the dreams of so many? Pah! Mizuki was more menacing than this bastard, even if he didn't have an army!

"So hows about this, I kill all of you, have my way with the girl, and finish off any shred of hope that this pathetic town has." Did he just threaten Sakura-chan? Oh, it's on now.

"Che, you cocky midget bastard. You just sure do love hearing yourself talk, don't you?" Naruto starts with a dangerous growl, his chakra building.

"Well let me tell you this, there will always be bigger, stronger, and nastier people out there." Naruto's dark chakra began to swirl around him, and also started to change his hair from blonde to red. Naruto lets out a dark chuckle.

"In fact, you midget, theres one right in front of you," he says, his chakra turning into fire all around him, "And there aint no armies that can save you now!" His chakra bursted and all around him fealt its pure malevolence... saw it too, that dark purple and black presence. 'There it is! Theres that ferocity and bloodlust that I fealt before!' Zabuza thought, and Haku just watched.

The burst of evil had also awoken Sasuke, the first things he fealt was evil, the first thing he saw was Sakura looking in a direction; frozen like a rabbit. In that direction, he saw power. Pure power that saturated the bridge and gave life and death to everything! He needed that power... maybe being friends with the dobe may have some advantages, he thought.

It didn't even last a minute, the fight with Gato and his thugs. All Naruto had to do, now that he thought about it, was pour his chakra out and hit people, then they would just burn. Pouring all that chakra out even created a type of sheild as well, turning everyone that came within feet of him into ash.

When he had gotten to Gato, he had delivered a swift and powerful low kick. When his leg came in contact, there was a sickening crunch followed by Gato spinning in the air. While he was spinning, Naruto had charged all his chakra into his left fist, and when he punched Gato while he was in mid-air... total obliteration had never found a truer meaning.

There was nothing left of his torso, and whatever has survived had either fell into the sea or turned to ash by the powerful chakra flames. After Naruto had killed Gato, he eased his chakra, turning his hair, along with the ambience, back to normal. Zabuza and Haku had fled while Naruto was annilating Gato, and when the villagers came to back the ninjas up... well, lets just say that while Naruto had gotten the bridge name after him, he also got a statue of himself while in that darkened state.

'The ascention of the Great Hero of the Bridge' it was called, but everyone agreed that it was too long and called it 'The Heroes Statue' with an honorable mention to all of team seven written on it. They all got kisses from girls (and in Sakuras case, confession letters), got a reward from the daimyo, and completed the bridge. They were saw off by all of their friends.

They were on the road to Konoha, now; Naruto was going in and out of his new form, trying to get a full understanding of his new power. He failed miserably.

"Naruto, would you quit doing that?" Sakura said, unable to stomach the chakra any longer. "Hehe, sorry, Sakura-chan, I just want to know what this is!" He said, outstretching his hand to the sky.

"Don't worry, Naruto; I'm sure the Hokage would have a few answers... he is the Professor after all." Said Kakashi, but Naruto wasn't listening one bit. He stretches out his hand and flares his chakra again.

Nearby, Sasuke could've sworn that he heard something, but passed it off as wildlife doing it's thing. In truth, it was something else...

"You see! I told you that I fealt the heirs chakra! And look at that, dark and purple energy..." Said one creature in a hushed voice. "No, I don't beleive it, it could just be another one of that guys experiments!" The other voice, this one a bit harsher, said.

"But look at how his blonde hair turns red and his tan skin getting tanner! Thats a sign of the bloodline, if I have ever saw one." The other figure sighs, "Fine, he may be our kings son, but I want to gather information first."

"As you wish, brother." There is a sound of leaves moving and something scurrying. Ever so breifly, if one was to pay attention, they could see a small mass of leaves moving, and if a ninja was to pay attention, they would notice small yellow eyes and know something was up.

They finally got home. "We're finally home!" Sakura yells out. "Allright! I'm going to Ichiraku's to-" He was stopped by a book to the head, "Naruto, we must go see the Hokage not only to deliver a mission report, but to talk about... your new 'abilities'" Kakashi chided.

"Yea, all right." Said a sobered Naruto. "Sakura, Sasuke, I want you two to go train at our training grounds, and I want you two to actually train; no fawning at Sasuke, Sakura. Just because one member of the team got strong, does not mean that the others should slack off." Said Kakashi sagely.

As both Kakashi and Naruto walk off, Sakura mutters "Easy for you to say, Mr. You-must-train-in-teamwork." 'SHANNARO!' Sasuke stares off, thinking of many ways to kill his brother, from doing the deed himself head-on, to killing him in his sleep, and even tricking Naruto to lend him some power to do it... which will never happen, by the way.

Several Minutes later.

"Well, Naruto, I think it it goes without saying that I must now tell you the truth." Said the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Huh? You know about this power?"

"Yes, I have experienced it first hand by it's first user and creator." Sarutobi says, his tone getting darker and his hands interlocking. Naruto could tell by the Hokage's face that the person in question was majorly disliked.

"Who... who was it it?" Asked Naruto, eager to hear of his family, be it good or bad. At least he would have answers. The old man Hokage slouched over ever so slightly, and interlocked his fingers in front of his mouth. "His name... was Gannondorf."


End file.
